


再生#5

by Lindyd



Category: The Grave Robbers' Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>预两个警，原创人物——老张的现任小男旁友上线了，以及，本章有黑瓶BJ。<br/>不接受谈人生，雷别看。<br/>预两个警，原创人物——老张的现任小男旁友上线了，以及，本章有黑瓶BJ。<br/>不接受谈人生，雷别看。<br/>预两个警，原创人物——老张的现任小男旁友上线了，以及，本章有黑瓶BJ。<br/>不接受谈人生，雷别看。</p>
            </blockquote>





	再生#5

05.  
生日过后没多久，吴邪补办了一个睡衣趴，只请自己人，场面极其群魔乱舞。黑瞎子在美国是被大麻和群P洗礼过的人，世面见过了头，一个干干净净的睡衣趴，本来是没打算去凑热闹的。

但后来朋友圈里有人放了一段现场直播小视频，黑瞎子在昏暗的光线中穿过烟雾彩灯吧台和各路牛鬼蛇神，第一秒锁定住角落的张起灵。张起灵非常不给面子，规规矩矩穿一身居家服，浑身上下遮得滴水不漏，并且切实贯彻睡衣这一主题，还非常有诚意地穿着拖鞋。视频里他倚着吧台正在和另一个人说话，另一个人的画风更清奇，居然穿卡通款连体鳄鱼睡衣，屁股后面的鳄鱼尾巴翘起来，随着动作一晃一晃的。两个人手里都拿着一个酒杯，如果杯子里面装的是脱脂牛奶，黑瞎子也丝毫不会惊讶。

他收拾好公文包走出写字楼，在喧嚣的晚风中哼哼表示，才十几秒黑漆漆镜头不停晃动的小视频有什么好看的，他只看了差不多二百遍而已。黑瞎子点车挂档踩油门，果断朝吴邪的别墅开过去了。

 

派对现场比视频里更震撼一点，吴邪不知道从哪里搞来几个室内用烟雾机，黑瞎子一推门先被诡异迷幻的人间仙境扑了一头一脸，再定睛一看，好几个虎背熊腰GAY气冲天的维密天使扭着古铜色的肌肉挥舞翅膀从他眼前飞过去。好好的睡衣趴背景乐放什么哥特金属，吧台脚边摆开一溜空洋酒瓶子。

黑瞎子站在一群一群的三点式、子弹裤和落地窗帘一般的长袍中，画风非常不一样。有熟人看见他，干脆上来扒他的西装外套，一边扒一边推，等他被无数咸猪手推到吴邪等人面前时，外套和领带已经不见了，衬衣扣子被扯开一半，下摆拽出裤腰，连裤子拉链都不知道被哪个妖魔鬼怪给拉开了。吴邪看见他一副良家少妇惨遭蹂躏的样子，扶着解雨臣几乎笑死过去。

黑瞎子没工夫跟他们傻乐，他忙着找张起灵呢。眼神在黑暗与雾气中搜寻了几遍，马上在吧台边看到了他。二人眼神交汇到一起。上次吴邪生日黑瞎子喝醉了酒，说话实在不高明，两个人在厕所不欢而散，黑瞎子其实是耿耿于怀的，此时急需挽救一下形象。

他拉着吴邪和解雨臣他们往张起灵那边走过去。张起灵上下扫了一眼他衣冠不整的样子，挑了挑眉，意思是你难道平时穿成这样睡觉？

黑瞎子嘴角溢出个笑，刚刚打算说话，忽然眼见着一个鳄鱼睡衣宝宝一蹦一跳地从张起灵身后窜过来，搂过张起灵的脖子响亮地啵了一口。张起灵没躲，任这只小鳄鱼就这么半挂到他身上。小朋友大概喝高了，连体睡衣里面加一层绒，脸蛋红扑扑的，刘海被汗水打得半湿，服服帖帖地搭在额头上，眼睛里也跟浸了水一样。鳄鱼宝宝亲完，转过脸来看浑身狼狈的黑瞎子，疑惑地歪了歪头。风华正茂的一张嫩脸。

黑瞎子顿时面色僵硬，中年玻璃心瞬间遭到一万点暴击，当时就懵逼了。

场面静默了几秒，胖子非常尴尬地出来暖场，两边一介绍。这边是易翊，张起灵的男朋友。那边是齐佳。没好意思说是前任男朋友，憋了半天，憋出一句老同学。

易翊何等七窍玲珑，马上察觉出气氛不对，立即摆出一张笑脸朝黑瞎子伸出右手，乖巧地跟他打招呼：“齐哥好，叫我EE就可以啦，大家都这么叫的。”

黑瞎子好歹比对方大了半轮，多年靠长袖善舞谋生。本来场面就已经狼狈到姥姥家，他更不能在易翊面前丢人，于是懵完逼立刻满血复活，居然红光满面地跟对方寒暄起来。两个人胡天侃地了一会，颇合得来一样，黑瞎子嘴边一直挂着笑，动作优雅得体，什么话题都见解独到地聊上几句，是浑身解数都使出来跟对方较劲了（而对方还压根不知道），最后甚至态度极其自然地跟易翊分享了几件张起灵大学时候的糗事。易翊到底年轻经验少，怎么斗得过黑瞎子这个老油条，几句话聊下来什么疑虑都没了，眉飞色舞地要跟黑瞎子交朋友，连下次一起出去玩都约好了。

这边两个人一真一假地相见恨晚，旁边吴邪等人看得胆战心惊，生怕黑瞎子是回光返照，等会直接原地飞升。解雨臣使眼色让张起灵拉着易翊赶紧撤离战斗现场。张起灵随便找了个借口拉着易翊要走，易翊还意犹未尽的，半天才一步三回头地晃着鳄鱼尾巴跟张起灵走了。

他们一走，气氛一下子又冷回来。吴邪和解雨臣是大气不敢出，胖子则全程看得目瞪口呆，还缺心眼似的问了一句：“兄弟……你这是哪招啊？小哥绿了你你再绿回来……？”

黑瞎子低头回了一会血，再抬头眼睛都是通红的，几乎可以徒手撕人，哪里还有半点刚刚谈笑风生的样子。吴邪和解雨臣往移动人墙王胖子身后躲了躲，黑瞎子嗓音嘶哑地问他们：“这鸟人哪儿冒出来的，我怎么不知道。你们瞒着我？”

胖子今晚两回被拉出来挡枪，内心几乎是崩溃的：“哈哈、哈哈……那个……那啥……哥们，俗话说清官难断家务事，俗话又说家家有本难念的经，你说是吧……啊小吴？对吧——”

“多久开始的？”黑瞎子打断他。

“啊？”胖子问道。

“问你他俩多久前开始的。”黑瞎子的声音极度疲惫。

“大概……大半年前吧……”那时他还没回国。

“……知道了。”黑瞎子低头扯了一下衬衣领子，抛下他们转身走了。

 

他自觉自己是白月光，是张起灵的初恋，后面就算再来多少人，他的影子也是深深刻进张起灵的身体里的，他跟易翊这个小朋友比都是自跌身价。可他忍不住想，易翊有他好吗？易翊跟他哪里都不一样。他年轻、单纯、活力四射又乖巧听话，温驯甜蜜的兔子做的心性，出淤泥而不染的清藕修炼的肉体。处处是跟黑瞎子反着来的。张起灵在黑瞎子身上摔了跟头，未必不能转头跟另一个人地老天荒。黑瞎子浑身洗也洗不掉的泥点，站在易翊身边几乎自惭形秽，哪里能比。

他又想起自春节起他跟张起灵寥寥几次相处。当时他不知道哪里来的自信，竟然坚信张起灵说出的所有话都是气话，现在回头想，气话三分真，说不定张起灵是真的早就情断义绝了。

 

黑瞎子走上二楼打算找件吴邪的衣服凑合穿一下，路上接了几杯别人递过来的酒，白的红的啤的洋的一起喝。二楼大厅摆着一张台球桌，一群人正围在旁边看比赛。张起灵也在围观之列。黑瞎子凑上去看了一眼，果然看到易翊举着球杆站在桌边，朝气蓬勃、神采飞扬。

张起灵也看到了从楼梯上来的黑瞎子。两个人对视一眼。黑瞎子看了看被一层一层的人群围在中心的易翊，不知道是酒精上头还是借着酒精当借口才敢随性放肆，居然拽着张起灵的胳膊，一路把人拉进一间没人的客房。

他原本还想温水煮青蛙，还想慢慢让张起灵重新接受他。他现在才知道张起灵早就朝前走了，只有他还留在原地。他是在这一刻才真的开始慌乱无措起来。

房门关上落锁，外面震耳欲聋的音乐顷刻被隔绝一大半。黑瞎子内心死去活来，一时间一句话都说不出口。客房里没开灯，两个人借着窗外路灯和月亮的寒光静静看着彼此。张起灵半张脸隐在阴影里，露出一半抿直的嘴角，像随时会随着黑暗消散掉一样。黑瞎子被自己的联想折磨到濒临失控，竟直接撞上去，将对方推到大衣柜上顶住，狠狠吻住了张起灵的嘴唇。既然章法不会有用，他就不要什么章法。他只想要张起灵这个人。

熟悉的体温和味道将黑瞎子擒获，有一瞬间他几乎为这一刻落下泪来。

张起灵推了他一把，抬眼只看到对方发红的眼眶，手里的劲顿时全都没了。黑瞎子重新吻上来，他放任黑瞎子近乎凶蛮地在他口腔中攻城略地。黑瞎子的一腔冲动在张起灵不予以丝毫回应的木然之下很快冷却下来，他今晚狼狈的时刻实在太多了，几乎要撑不下去，谁知道张起灵却忽然抬起手扣住黑瞎子的后脑勺，以同样凶狠的力道吻了回去。

黑瞎子顿了一下，下一秒钟两个人立即像互相厮杀的野兽一样开始撕咬吮吸彼此的唇舌，杀红了眼，铁锈味从唇瓣相连的地方蔓延开来，血液与唾液融到一起，吐息交缠，身体严丝合缝地紧紧贴住对方。

顷刻间整个世界仿佛只剩这小小一间昏暗的客房，门外的喧嚣热闹离他们远去，什么爱恨情仇什么道德底线，统统比不上对方唇尖一块裹了蜜的锋利刀片。

情欲燃烧起来，黑瞎子屈起一只膝盖将张起灵钉在衣柜上，一只手顺着他松松垮垮的睡衣探进去抚摸他的侧腰。他不断地吻着张起灵的耳廓和侧颈，在对方耳边像寻求救赎一样一遍一遍地用沙哑的声音喊着张起灵的名字。难耐的燥热瞬间爬满全身，张起灵仰起脖颈纵许黑瞎子在他颈侧一路落下湿热的吻，心中却空得厉害。

张起灵硬了。

他的睡裤松松垮垮地挂在胯骨上，被黑瞎子随便一拽，就连着内裤一起拽下来了。半硬的性器弹出来，黑瞎子蹲下身将它握在手里，抬头看张起灵，勾唇一笑，笑容里有些隐秘的讽刺。讽刺他们自己。

装什么真善美的灵魂，脱去外衣都是被肉体控制的低等动物。

张起灵眼睁睁看黑瞎子将自己的性器舔湿，张开嘴一点一点吞了进去。被紧致湿润的空间包裹的滋味令他舒服得低哼出声。黑瞎子扶住他的大腿，收起牙齿，舌尖灵活地顶弄他的马眼，熟练地吞吐起来。他多少有些自暴自弃的意味，一上来就动得又快又猛烈，粗长的分身一次一次狠狠捅进他嘴里，自然说不上多好受，有几次吞得太深，顶到柔软的喉咙，几乎干呕出来，可将恶心的感觉强忍下去，马上又发疯一样给对方做深喉，更像在自虐。

张起灵肉体被含得舒爽到极点，可一低头看黑瞎子苍白的脸和发红的眼睛，心里又刀割一样难受。他喉结上下滚了滚，终于忍不住仰起头，后脑抵住大衣柜，抬起一只胳膊捂住了眼睛。黑瞎子蹲得双腿发麻，嘴角又痛又胀，偶然抬起头看张起灵，愣了一下，以为张起灵是连看见他的脸都不想了。他既不要命又不要脸地在别人的派对上给一个有了新欢的旧情人口交，再没多余的胆量分出来想张起灵此刻心里正在想的是谁。

黑瞎子颤抖着伸手拉住张起灵的胳膊，将他的手贴到自己脸上，引导他一点一点摸自己的眉骨，眼角的疤痕，鼻梁，费力含吞咽着他阴茎的唇角，下巴上冒出青茬的胡渣。他这个偷情的旧情人也当得太惨了，他不能忍受就连这种时刻都分不到张起灵一点惦念。

可张起灵顺着他的动作，像安抚一样一遍一遍轻柔地描摹他的眉眼，最后甚至握住了黑瞎子的手。这场苦涩至极的情事在这一刻终于多了些不合时宜的温馨气味。张起灵当然知道此刻蹲在地上虔心给他口交的人是谁。以前两个人在一起的时候，黑瞎子很少愿意主动伏低身份给他服务。已经这么多年了，没道理两个人都毫无长进的。说不定这次可以成功呢？说不定这一次不必重蹈覆辙呢？要是真能从头来过……要是真能从头来过……这个念头毫无预兆地冲进张起灵被性欲搅得乱七八糟的大脑里。

两个人修长的十指紧密交缠在一起，黑瞎子在一瞬间就像被神垂怜一样，有些失控地紧紧攥住了张起灵的指头，不给他一丝一毫挣开的机会。他压下心中翻江倒海的隐痛，口得极其细致，口腔内又热又湿，一直裹得很紧，将所有技巧全部用上，含得太深撑得他几欲呕吐也全部默默忍受下来。他越求越少，一开始动作凶猛纯粹为了自虐，可张起灵只需赏他五根手指头，他就只专心致志想让张起灵享受。

张起灵留一线理智，不为门外来来往往的脚步和说话声，只为观察黑瞎子难不难受。有几次顶得狠了，他就默默退出来一点。他是知道做这件事有多不好受的。在铺天盖地的快感中，有一瞬间张起灵甚至错觉时光倒流四年，一切都还有回旋的余地，中间狼狈不堪的一切统统只是他大梦一场。

可他睡衣口袋里的手机却在这时忽然振动起来，及时唤醒了他差一点沉迷沦陷的神智。

他掏出手机看一眼屏幕，将电话接了起来。黑瞎子的动作停下来。

“在卫生间……好，马上下去。”

黑瞎子抬眼看他。张起灵挂掉电话，顿了两秒。所有虚构的温馨与耽溺在这两秒内像潮水一般尽数退去，房间里的温度再次降到冰点，黑暗无情地扑了他们一头一脸。

张起灵声音沙哑地对黑瞎子说道：“快点完事。”

黑瞎子马上明白电话是谁打来的了。现实毫不留情地划破房间里的情欲气味狠狠甩了他们一巴掌。一步错步步错，从头开始哪里是那么容易的。

他苦涩地闭了闭眼睛。两个人一瞬间都疲惫至极，根本什么兴致也没有了。黑瞎子潦草地做了几个深喉，双颊用力一吸，将张起灵吸了出来。他今晚被伤得浑身上下没一块好肉，更没心情吞对方的精液，于是默默站起身从床头柜抽了一张纸巾，将精液吐出来扔进了纸篓。

情欲散去了，客房里蔓延开一阵极其难堪的沉默。两个各自伤痕累累的人无声对视了很久。最终黑瞎子率先抬脚，头也不回地离开了房间。

 

 

tbc.


End file.
